<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>concepts by eris by eriswrites (Vivian_Kennedy), Vivian_Kennedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654691">concepts by eris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Kennedy/pseuds/eriswrites'>eriswrites (Vivian_Kennedy)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Kennedy/pseuds/Vivian_Kennedy'>Vivian_Kennedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Breeding, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Kennedy/pseuds/eriswrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Kennedy/pseuds/Vivian_Kennedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dark content. dark concepts. you can use them as long as you give me due credit. will probably write them as fanfics at some point. enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. carvings with atsumu-nii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>tw - knifeplay, carving, yandere!reader, incest, nii-chan fuckery, forced breeding</b>
</h2><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer cc_cursor">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p>Yandere! reader carving their name into Atsumu nii's skin cuz he's such a manwhore, screwing girls left and right. You gotta remind him who he actually belongs to.</p><p> </p><p>After all, he's your nii-chan. Only you get to touch him, hug him, kiss him......</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>.......fuck him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>and if you forget to take your birth control pills and get knocked up, you are more than happy to make Atsumu-nii as your baby daddy</em>.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="highlighter--icon highlighter--icon-copy">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="highlighter--separator">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="highlighter--icon highlighter--icon-delete">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. oikawa likes ‘em thiccc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>tw - bully!Oikawa x reader, bullying, mentions abuse, masturbation, hints of yandere, dark fic, hints at stalking, fantasies of oral sex, slight exhibitionism, sadist!Oikawa, mean! Oikawa, fatshaming, bodyshaming, etc.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <b>
    <em>Read at your own risk, please. Minors, DNI.</em>
  </b>
</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>imagine bully oikawa constantly making your life a living hell, cuz he's an emotionally constipated asshole who never knew how to treat the people he likes right.</p><p>he's constantly onto you, from passing comments about how short your skirt is to making you drop your lunch cuz surely a fat pig like you does not deserve to eat that much food.</p><p>whenever he sees you talking to anyone who's not him, he sets his troupe of bloodthirsty fangirls on you, finding a sick satisfaction in seeing you all bloodied and bruised, crying out and almost making it seem like you're aware of his frustrations - of how irate he feels whenever he thinks of you.</p><p>
  <strike>he's certainly not going to think of the nights when he's touched himself to the thought of seeing your soft thighs peeking out from under the flimsy uniform skirt and imagining if you'd let him eat you out and feel them around his head if he pulled you into the janitor's closet</strike>
</p><p>years pass by and when college finally begins, you're sorely tempted to flee the moment you realize you share the same college as tooru.</p><p>luckily, your lifelong bully has volleyball practice and you barely share two classes. years of being beaten down by people far superior than you, naturally you make your way to the back of the class, unnoticed and ignored - as always.</p><p>
  <em>until you cannot anymore.</em>
</p><p>the pretty fucker has made it his mission to always be around you, no matter where you go or what you do. he's always in your peripheral vision, burning holes into your back when you do not give out any reaction to him.</p><p>compliments are ignored, requests are passed on, friend requests on social media ghosted and phone numbers are blocked after the group projects are finished for good.</p><p>occasionally, he taunts you or cracks a joke that hits too close to home for you, but all he can see is you flinching and avoiding him even more.</p><p>when he finally sees you going out with someone else just as he's about to approach you for a study lesson at the library (more like a 'study date'), he realizes that you'll never give him the time of the day willingly.</p><p>
  <strike>the fact that your red dress clings tightly to your plump figure does not help his already half-hard cock</strike>
</p><p>guess he'll have to resort to showing you that only someone as amazing as him can love a fat, ugly slut like you.</p><p>
  <em>(until then, he'll just have to jack off to fantasies of hovering over you, making you cry out prettily for him in need).</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="highlighter--icon highlighter--icon-copy">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="highlighter--separator">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="highlighter--icon highlighter--icon-delete">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the fear aone craves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>tw - yandere, incel Aone, anal, virginity kink, mentions blood, noncon, size kink, stalking, kidnapping, dacryphilia, creampie, I use the unholy c-word, slight fearplay.</b>
</h2><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>can I add my two cents here? :)</p><p>imagine incel aone, still indulging in such debauchery - <em>kidnapping stuck-up girls and locking them up like the dirty little cocksleeves they are - </em>when he stumbles upon little darling you - a barista working at a cafe nearby.</p><p>he's curt and rude. does not give a fuck about how your eyes dim cuz of him giving you cold shoulder. but you're still being so fucking kind - with that soft smile on your stupidly pretty face, with your honey sweet voice. it's stupid how he almost flusters whenever he looks at you, helping people out with their orders and drinks.</p><p>
  <em>it makes him wanna hurt you.</em>
</p><p>time and time again, he'd go out of his way to visit where you work, even tho it means he has to take a detour on his way home. you keep acting all kind, asking politely while all he can now think about is seeing you cry prettily while he abuses your tight holes.</p><p>"here's your order, aone-san", you smile brightly as you hand over his coffee and when your hands brushes his, he's glad to see you fluster in embarrassment, just like how he feels inside. it's a good thing he's used to being impassive, irrespective of the situation.</p><p>you're finally done for the day, locking the cafe since you're the last one to leave. walking back home in the dark, you're checking on your phone when a hand muffles your mouth and drags you inside the musty alleyway.</p><p>you feel yourself wheeze as you're slammed against the wall. you can feel calloused hands roughly fondle you through your clothes - fingers pulling at your nipples, twisting them until they hurt and make you cry out in pain.</p><p>you can barely see anything, except for the fact that the man towering over you is huge.</p><p>
  <em>there's no way you're getting out of this alive.</em>
</p><p>meanwhile, aone is <em>ecstatic</em>. you're so trusting, so innocent, so gullible. distracted by your phone, not seeing how he'd been following you ever since you locked up the store.</p><p>you look so pretty when you cry out in pain and beg him to let you go. and now he has you all to himself.</p><p>he picks you up without any effort, pinning you between the concrete wall and his body. the look of utter betrayal on your face when you realize it's him - quiet, tall aone-san, who always never talked to you but never forgot to tip you - makes shame trickle down his veins like melted ice.</p><p>but he pays it no mind. choking your whimpers , he pulls out his cock and the look of fear in your eyes at his size is something he believes he'll cherish forever. </p><p>you're crying now, begging earnestly as he rubs himself against your asshole, saying how you'll die if he did it cuz you've never been this way. he doesn't know why, but your cries for mercy soften him up and he pushes himself inside your cunny, groaning at how tight and warm you are.</p><p>you're crying now, fat droplets of tears going down your cheeks. it's impossible for him to control his pace, making him thrust into you harder and harder. your broken whimpers and you begging for him to slow down makes him wanna use you even more.</p><p>he can feel your blood trickle down his thigh, confirming that you were, in fact, virgin. and he's proud of the fact that he gets to be your first - forever burner into your body and memory.</p><p>finally he cums, leaking all of his spunk into your little cunny and making it overflow with his semen. he finally lets you down and you slump down against the wall, your weak knees unable to support your weight after you got brutally violated by the beast hovering over you.</p><p>his eyes look so cold - you shrink in on yourself as you sob into your dirty hands, tired and overwhelmed by what has happened.</p><p>your racking sobs make his heart twist strangely, and he almost reaches out to comfort you, only to see you cower in on yourself - which strangely makes him angry - whether at you or himself, he knows not.</p><p>leaving your trembling figure to rot in the alley, aone focuses on his next target and not about how he wants to exclusively use you as his personal little plaything. he promises himself to not go to your place of work anymore.</p><p>but next week, he finds himself there yet again, standing and waiting in line for you to notice. and when you finally look up to him, aone feels his cock twitch at how fearful and subservient you looked under him.</p><hr/><p>note - the og post belongs to <a href="https://tmblr.co/m01WMXroq69MfvCy9YjttWQ">@seita</a>. Their work is absolutely amazing and I wish I can get as good as her!!!!</p><p>note 2 - so, turns out Afton decided to leave her previous blog, which is sad to hear but extremely necessary for her mental health, given how people had been sending hate in her asks</p><p>note 3 - good news, ig? afton is back to her previous blog and you can follow her @seita on tumblr!</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="highlighter--icon highlighter--icon-copy">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="highlighter--separator">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="highlighter--icon highlighter--icon-delete">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. babysitter suna :')</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>tw -dubcon/noncon, cheating, babysitter suna is a gem, oral (receiving), drugging, somnophilia, manipulation, pining, lactation kink, titjobs, cumplay.</b>
</h2><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>suna being your housesitter for whenever you have to leave your baby alone - due to meetings, and work things. sometimes, rintarou suggests you to join your friends in a night out - after all you deserve it and the baby won't trouble him cuz they love him and his lil raspberries softly blown on their stomach.</p><p>suna being your shoulder to cry on when your husband cheats on you with your best friend and you have to divorce him - rintarou was right in being your voice of reason; an asshole like your husband didn't deserve you or your child in his pathetic life.</p><p>what he wasn't expecting was you staying single for at least an year and then going out with men of all ages and colors. some buff, some lithe - people of all shapes and sizes can be seen leaving your room the next day. when he asked you if you've had an orgasm with any of them, a sheepish smile was his response.</p><p>(ofc you didn't come. all men you ever ended up with were major disappointments. if he were them, suna would never let you out of bed until he had fucked you dumb.)</p><p>suna making you come in your sleep, by drugging your tea and eating you out in your bed, with your legs thrown over his shoulders. he can hear you whimper and moan in your sleep as he playfully nibbles on your puffy clit, sucking on it and making your legs shake with the tremors of an oncoming and much needed orgasm. your fingers whitened as you grip onto the covers tightly, arching your back out as you come in your sleep.</p><p>maybe someday, he won't be humping your bed as he eats you out. maybe someday, he can finally feel your cunny clench tightly around his leaking cock. but he wants you awake for that.</p><p>until then, he'll just have to stick to using your full tits to get himself off, coming between the swell of your breasts and licking it up along with the milk leaking from your taut nipples.</p><p>just suna brain rot things 💞</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="highlighter--icon highlighter--icon-copy">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="highlighter--separator">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="highlighter--icon highlighter--icon-delete">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>